Cagalli & Athrun's Struggle
by SLITH
Summary: Cagalli & Athrun have been recieving threats and when a ship they discovered in space comes into jeopardy they run in to salvage what they can. What awaits them in the ship? Someone's life becomes threatened read to learn all.
1. The SetUp

REVIEWS Are Welcomed! Please Enjoy The FanFic!

* * *

CAGALLI P.O.V. 

With so many enemies threatening ORB she is happy that she has her wedding to Athrun Zala under way and only in a few months. It is the only thing keeping her chin up from everything she has to deal with.

Cagalli is in her room at her desk going over her pictures of her and Athrun from the past little while - while in her mind going over the past few letters and radio messages saying that someone was going to come after her and Athrun making her worry about them both on how these people and why these people are doing such things.

With their overall surveillance of her and Athrun's room not to mention all of their main spots to go to are being constantly watched she couldn't help but wonder how these people would manage to get to them with all of this high tech security.

Picking up a particular picture and holding it in both hands she stares at it, warm eyes on a happy smile on Athrun's face when they went to the park the other week on how she'd made him laugh so she took a picture of it and to her it was the best picture of him yet.

The intercom on her desk then went off Princess Cagalli please come to the Communications Room as there's something you'll want to see – Athrun Zala is on his way Cagalli pressed the respond button, "I'll be right over" and got up and left her room for the Communications Room and was there within a matter of minutes and Athrun was there waiting and held her hand when she came to the monitors with him.

"What's going on?" Cagalli asked and a man put up the current imagery of a space station that she and Athrun discovered a month ago while in combat and it had obviously crashed into a chunk of asteroid so big that the asteroid swallowed it up until a chunk of the asteroid was blown away due to the battle for them to find it deserted.

"A battle just went on around the place and a group of people have rigged it – its set to explode in the next 2 hours and I know you both said valuable things were on that ship" a solider said and Cagalli looked at Athrun and he nodded, "We're both going over there – any sign of anyone to hold us back?"

The solider sighed, "they entered in a way that we cannot tell if they're still there or not but they took out several of the video cameras stationed in specific areas so it could he rigged in any of the Command areas."

Cagalli looked at Athrun suspiciously, "Wait – your letting me come with you? Usually you try to talk me out of things like this" she said and Athrun smiled sweetly, "well if there is no sign of the enemy then I have no fear over loosing you" he replied making her blush.

Within a few short minutes they got some guns with ammo, a microphone and speaker in one for the right ear and went into each of their mobile suits and shot off for space.

ATHRUN P.O.V.

Now outside of the hidden base he uses his own computer to do up a quick scan of the area but because it's in the asteroid its not cooperating, "looks like we're going in partially blind… CR keep us posted on any movement in there besides ours" Athrun required of the Communications Room.

Yes Sir, We'll Keep You Informed Of Any Activity and with that both Athrun and Cagalli's mobile suits went in through docking and landed both of their mobile suits as close to the exit door as possible

Athrun opened his hatch and pulled out his handgun holding it out first and looking around the area and noticed Cagalli is doing the same, "see anything I don't?" he asked and Cagalli shook her head, "I don't" and they both eased up and drifted down to the floor and glided over to the door.

He pressed a green button and the door opened to a small square chamber with a glass look through and he then looked at Cagalli and she nodded at him so both walked into the small chamber and the door behind them closed as a voice came on Atmosphere and Earth Gravity Set it said and the door in front of them slid open. Cagalli looked at the Atmosphere readings on her wrist computer, "the voice is right – we can breath this air" and with that they both removed their helmets and held them to their left side each.

With a quick glance the armoury room looks the same as it did before – weapons stashed in their steel barred cages on the walls, ammo boxes locked in their drawers below the steel cages, this room leading to a hall that will take you to a conference room on either side of the hall and then extra bathrooms on either side of the walls for men and women and from there it goes onto a hall way to the left to a Communications Room and to the right another hall way to the Commanding Officer's office and a stair case to the left of it to rooms all of these places long distance walks from one another.

Cagalli took a step forward, "I'm going to the Commanding Officer's office to get some things that may be valuable" and Athrun put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm off to Communications Room – please be careful Cagalli" and she nodded before they both separated.

Athrun walked at a steady pace down the hall taking a glimpse in both Conference Rooms, then bathrooms and continued along and took his left to the Communications Room, "how are we for time CR?" he asked You Have 57 Minutes Left – Plenty Of Time the man said and Athrun powered up the computers and logged in to download any system data that could be useful as well as to find out why this ship had actually crashed.

I'm In The Commanding Officer's Office Athrun Cagalli informed him which brought a smile to his face, "I'm downloading all of the ships feed to find out what had happened to it before it blows" he said and then he frowned, "this is going to take a good long while… I don't think it'll be done in time and even if it is the computers might shut down from it taking so long as I don't know the extent of damage to this place at all."

Why Not Connect Their Computers To Ours By Satellite – It'll Be Much Faster I'm Sure Athrun considered it and right away went to work on the new idea that had formed and connected them by Satellite in a matter of minutes.

"I'm coming over to you Cagalli – this may take a bit," Athrun said as he turned and began to go down the hallway.

Wait… I Just Saw Something… A Dark Figure Just Wavered In And Out Of The Camera's Range Athrun then stopped in his tracks to listen closely at this new information, "Where did this take place?" he asked and waited In A Dorm Room – I Swear I Never Saw Anyone Enter The Room – Its Room 6 Down The Right Hallway Athrun went to the stairs and looked up them. "I'm going to check it out" he said and pulled out his gun and went up the stairs quickly and once at the top looked up and down the hallway skimming the doors and everything.

While walking down the hallway his eyes darted back and forth between dorm rooms until he reached room 6 and stood in front of it – gun low and ready, "I'm going in…" he kicked open the door and darted his gun around the room to find it empty, "I don't see anyone."

Check Out The Closet To The Right… It Was Near There That I Saw The Flash Of The Figure so Athrun walked over to the closet, gun trained on it if anything were to jump out he was ready. Once in front he found a single black jacket and tugged on it, "is this what you saw?" he asked giving it a quick wave for the camera I Suppose So and then Athrun's eyes fell upon a separation line in the back of the closet, "wait there's something else here…" he said and once putting a bit of pressure onto it – it opened leading to a secret passageway and immediately his eyes grew wide.

"It was a set up! They wanted a distraction!" Athrun called and rushed out of the room.

CAGALLI P.O.V.

Putting her right palm over the speaker on her ear, she couldn't believe what she'd just heard, "Athrun? Where are you going?" she asked now panic swelling up in her gut.

Cagalli! Behind You! She heard CR say and as she turned around she also moved back a step to try and avoid anything on-coming and was caught off guard by a quick swipe up her left eye from a dagger and cried out in surprise to see a man there as she fell backwards with her back hitting the office table now holding her left hand over her left eye. I've Lost My Feed From Her Room!

CAG- Athrun's voice was cut short by another man coming up to stand by the one with a dagger and he fired his gun and it blew off the speaker by miraculously un-harming her ear. Looking up at these two men she knew better than to pull her own gun.

Everything moving in slow motion, blood slowly trickling down from her eye brow, over her eye lid as she's keeping it closed tight and the cut just below the eye is seeping under her hand and trickling down her cheek to her jaw.

"Take her away and pull the double out" the man in charge obviously said but not looking very formal at all and the knife man grabbed one of her arms and another guy came along and grabbed the other while covering her mouth with a rag to stop her from screaming or biting him while struggling against the 2 men. Time now going at a regular pace, screaming as loud as she could while another man came out and dropped a dummy with no face on the floor and fired again to make it sound like he'd killed her to make it look like a fatal shot.

Clenching her fists while feeling a little dizzy from the sudden strike and the quickness of what's going on, keeping her left eye closed to stop any from going in – an arm now going around front of her neck to stop her further as she heard Athrun running towards the room. Four arms stretched out with grenades and tossed them around the desk and the dummies body.

"CAGALLI! Cagalli Are You Alright?" Athrun yelled as he reached the door frame to see a quick look of the dummy looking like its been hurt and then all of the grenades went off at once blowing up a good portion of the room while knocking Athrun out of the door frame and the men now pulling her away from the room and then she felt something cold and long go into her neck – things began to slow down again only her head is feeling heavy and vision is failing to the point of black vision and head dropping.

ATHRUN P.O.V.

Athrun got up almost immediately grabbing a hold of the doorframe with both hands, "CAGALLI! C-Cagalli…" his voice croaked looking at the room of ruin and falling to his knees as tears formed in his eyes, he closed his eyes and screamed her name in pain.

Athrun Zala! What's Happened? They Jumped The Timer And Its Going To Explode In 15 Minutes Now Athrun then looked down the hall, "do you have all feedback from the computers?" Yes Sir, Please Return

Athrun slowly got up and ran to the Communications Room, tears rolling down his cheeks he found it hard to believe what had just happened. Within just a few minutes he set Cagalli's Mobile Suit to go back to base and then hopped into his own and left and just as he reached ORB's atmosphere the ship blew up far behind him.

A crew came to both of their Mobile Suits and the Communications Officer ran to Athrun as soon as he touched the floor, "Mr. Zala – where's Cagalli? What happened back there?" he asked and Athrun looked at him with sorrow on his face.

"Cagalli was shot and killed… I just got to see her body with blood before the whole area around her blew up in front of me… I have to tell Kira and…" he choked back on his words feeling more grief than could be imagined.

* * *

So What Do You All Think So Far? I Hope Your Enjoying It As Much As I Am Writing It. 

Please Review The Chapter!

SLITH


	2. The Shock

REVIEWS Are Welcomed! Enjoy The Second Chapter Of This FanFic!

ATHRUNS P.O.V.

Athrun's mind swimming, still grasping a hold of the events that had just taken place, sitting in a transport ship to go and see Kira in person instead of just by voice for this is too personal of a matter.

Looking out through the window, right elbow up on arm rester with fist under jaw to prop head up, "It's all my fault…" he said to himself, no one else is in the compartment, "I should have stuck with her, I shouldn't have investigated the movement in the room… I should have just went to Cagalli and stuck with her until it was time to go" his fist opened and he rubbed his face with his hand before pulling his head back to rest it on the chair.

"Could you ever forgive me Cagalli?" he asked to the air around him staring up at the ceiling as he feels the transport ship now landing and he has no doubt Kira will be waiting there was Lacus as she has every right to be there for the news.

Within a few short moments they landed the transport ship and Athrun got off to be greeted by Kira and Lacus, right away they felt his distress and looked confused that Athrun didn't have a companion with him.

"Athrun – what's the matter?" Kira asked and Athrun looked around quickly, "lets go so come to sit down, privately" Athrun avoided the question even though the answer was still hard for him to swallow.

Kira and Lacus respected his wishes and went to a garden patio where no one could hear them and birds chirping didn't help lift Athrun's spirits, he sat down across from them and sighed heavily.

"Athrun…"Lacus began and paused looking at him knowing its something really bad for it to be in a quiet spot of just those 3, "please… we know something is bothering you and with Cagalli not here it makes me worried – you have barely said a thing since you got here."

He looked up at them and cleared his throat; "It didn't feel right to tell you both through the phone this news… the right thing is to tell you both face to face… C-Cagalli isn't here for a reason" he looked at them both; Kira is holding Lacus's hand. "She… Cagalli was killed earlier today" he finally said it, Kira's face went pale and he looks as though the wind was knocked out of him, Lacus gasped and clutched at her chest.

Kira looked down at his own free hand, "H-How did this happen?" he asked as he then looked at up at Athrun who is holding both of his own hands together so tight they've gone white.

Athrun cleared his mind and looked at them, "ORB's Communications Room was watching the surveillance of a ship that Cagalli and I found about a month ago inside of an asteroid and spotted people in the ship and they took out some key camera's and set the detonation for two hours. Cagalli and I felt that valuable things were still on the ship so we both went there to get those things. Cagalli decided to go to the Commander's Office to get some things while I went to the Communications Room to get everything off of the computers as fast as possible. As I was on my way to where Cagalli was our Communications Room spotted movement in the dorm rooms upstairs so I went to check it out, when I got to the room no one was there but I discovered a secret passageway and that immediately told me I was set up. Then CR just caught sight of someone coming at Cagalli and then I heard her voice – she sounded surprised and like she'd been hurt, when trying to contact her by headpiece I heard a gun shot and by the sound of it they took out her headset. When headed for the stairs someone came out from behind me and pushed me down the stairs, when I hit the floor I felt a bit dizzy but my mind went to my attacker and when I looked up the stairs no one was there, just as I got up to go to her I heard another gun shot and ran for the Office. When I got there I saw her body laying on the floor and before I could get to her over half of the room blew up and I was running out of time to escape the ship… and that's everything" Athrun told his side of the story and Kira nodded.

"You were set up… by the sounds of it they wanted you out of the way" Kira said with tears forming in his eyes and Lacus put her arm around his shoulders.

"Its all my fault…" Athrun said putting his face into his hands trying to hold back from breaking down again, "I take full responsibility… I should have been there for her… I should have never let her out of my sight!" he cried into his hands.

"No Athrun… if they wanted Cagalli only and if you were together they would have used any means necessary to separate you and do what they did… its not your fault" Lacus said and Athrun looked up at them, blurry vision of them both in front of him.

CAGALLI'S P.O.V.

Head a little sore, groaning as she realizes she's still alive but for how long, slowly sitting up to feel something around her head and that she cannot see out of her left eye, feeling with her left hand she feels a cloth of some sort wrapped around her head covering her left eye.

The room is pretty dark, laying on a single flat mattress with a metal mug of water next to her she decided not to drink any in case if there's poison in it. Sitting back against the wall she then sees a set of clothes sitting next to the mattress, a dark grey t-shirt, black jacket with white lining and same with the pants.

Deciding instead of being ordered to put on the clothes that she's better just put them on so she did, "I wonder where Athrun is… and if he's okay" and then a flashback of the Office exploding came into her mind, "… he thinks I'm dead" she said under her breath just as the door squeaked open on iron hinges.

A man in a navy blue outfit like her's stepped into the doorframe, "good you're awake, our first aid man didn't want you with a head ache when you woke so he disinfected your wound and wrapped it up for you the best he could as he has very little supplies. Come and we'll talk Atha" he said in a casual voice so she got up and followed him out of the room.

Feeling unsure of their intentions as well as knowing they don't plan on killing her – yet she kept her cool in following him down a straightforward hallway. By glancing into the rooms she passed first on the left was bunk beds, next on the right a washroom, then on the left a little meeting room and finally on the right a little cafeteria that consisted of 1 table, 5 chairs, a fridge, plug in burner and microwave.

"This way Atha" he said opening the door to the meeting room letting her step inside first.

Once inside 4 men are sitting at a long table, a scruffy looking man with a beard and messy hair, sleeveless jacket smoking at the table, behind him the man who knifed her who is playing with the exact same dagger, leaning back in his chair, open jacket, flicking his tongue between his lips and back into his mouth. Across from him a man in small glasses, neatly combed hair, both arms on the table with fingers folded together – he looks like he'd be the first aid guy and in front of him a man with long black hair wet back, old looking and when she came in smiled at her showing gold teeth. The smoker was the one who dropped the dummy on the floor in the ship.

"Gentleman, Atha is now in our presence for speaking with so lets get down to business" the man who led her to the room said, all of the men in the room wearing the same uniform as the man who brought her there just in their own styles.

He waved his hand to the only free chair available, in front of gold teeth, she sat down and faced the man who brought her, he looks like an army solider, clean cut, short black hair, even his pose resembled a solider.

ATHRUN'S P.O.V.

Back at ORB with Kira and Lacus, discussing how to speak about what happened to Cagalli's people and arrange for a funeral, the three of them are in Cagalli's room, Athrun sitting on the bed with Kira while Lacus is sitting at Cagalli's desk.

"How old are these pictures Athrun?" Lacus asked looking at them displayed and Athrun looked up, "not very old, taken a few days ago actually" he replied and he and Kira are summarizing on a piece of paper their plans for the funeral.

"Looks like she was looking at this one last" Lacus said and Athrun looked up again to see Lacus smiling at the picture, he got up and went next to her to see the picture and he smiled himself, "yeah… she was really happy to get that shot of me and said that she'd get it blown up and put into a frame in here" he explained and then the speaker on the wall went off.

Athrun Zala, I Have Recovered The Data From The Ship Including The Extra Feed I Lost Athrun pressed the speaking button, "I'll be there in a moment, thank you" and Kira got up.

"What are you going to do Athrun?" Kira asked now worried for his friend of what his intentions are with the data. Athrun looked at him seriously, "The only way to actually accept that Cagalli's gone is to watch that video feed" Athrun said and he walked out of the room with Kira running after him.

"Athrun you can't watch that!" he hollered as he broke through the door and grabbed Athrun's shoulder, "If you watch that it'll change you to have witnessed it" Athrun yanked his shoulder free from Kira, "I need to watch that feed or I won't be able to believe it fully" Athrun explained as he walked right up to the Communications Room and opened the door to have Kira try and pull him out of the room.

Athrun becoming more defensive grabbed Kira and pinned his shoulders to the Communications Room door then he looked at the man at the computer, "Play the feed from the room where Cagalli was" Athrun said and right away it popped up onto the main screen.

Lacus then came into the doorframe as it began to play and all of their eyes went to the main screen to watch it all play out from start to finish…

Hello, Yes I Had To Leave It Like That To Leave Something For The Next Chapter After All! Please REVIEW The Chapter!


	3. The Retaliation

REVIEWS Are Welcomed! Enjoy The Third Chapter Of This FanFic!

* * *

CAGALLI'S P.O.V. 

Her jaw dropped at the information given to her, she couldn't believe the reason why they took her and what they wanted her for, she then closed her mouth and shook her head, "No! I will not be used for your Illegal trading, to fight on your side against my people or to attack the PLANETS even as you say to do any of these or I die?" she stood up and slammed her fist on the table, "I refuse to be used any way shape or form even with your own personal reasons!"

The solider boy folded his arms and sighed, "Here I thought you would have done these things to stay alive for Athrun Zala" and she glared at him which he expected.

Cagalli walked up to him, staring him in the eye, "I would never attack my own people, I would never attack an Ally, and I would _never_ stoop so low to help a criminal just to save my own life like for what your calling for" and then the leader's phone rang.

"One moment Atha" he said as he walked out of the room and closed the door, Cagalli stared at the door, feeling the men's eyes all on her thinking that they're mauling over ideas for how to get rid of her now that she won't cooperate.

"Wise words Atha" the sleeveless man said behind her as then stood up from his chair and walked up next to her, next thing she felt was his hot smoky breath on her ear, "but I'd watch your tongue if I was you" he whispered and then on impulse she bent her right arm and swung it up connecting her elbow with his throat making him fall over and the others but the first aid guy get up.

Rolling over swiftly grabbing the man's gun out of his holster on the way she springs to her feet and points the gun at the knife man's face, "we have a score to settle" she said in a low voice and heard the golden teeth man rush over just as the room door open.

"What the heck is going on here?" the leader demanded as Cagalli still has the gun trained on the man's face, not daring to turn around, "get your gun back from her you moron! We have work to do, trade off is happening now instead of in 3 hours so we have to leave now! Get her back to her room and then we're leaving!"

Instead of letting them take the gun she through it in the doc's direction to which he ducked to avoid being hit in the head, "I-I'll take her sir" he said and she stormed out of the room with him rushing to catch up with her and once he had, "What were you thinking Atha? When against all odds you go out and attack? That wasn't very smart," he said as she then walked into her room with him standing in the doorway.

She spun around to face him, "Yeah? Well I don't like to be in close proximity with low level jerks, but now he has to live with the fact that a girl single handled him when his guard should have been up" she retorted and he smiled and then she looked beyond him to see that the floor near the meeting room open and the men walking down like there's a set of stairs – probably leading to the docking bay.

He noticed this and looked down and then went into his pocket, "look – I don't like the idea of keeping a hostage like yourself, so if I don't come back alive or things get heavy… use this" he pulled out a key and a nice knife with saw edge on the back a bit and tossed them both onto her bed before closing the door.

ATHRUN'S P.O.V.

After he, Kira and Lucas saw the video clip they all wanted to know more information like the whereabouts of Cagalli, when did the ship leave that she went on, where did it go – everything.

Athrun and Kira have gotten suited up into space outfits for their mobile suits they'll be using to go out to where the ship went and has Cagalli, "those guys are messing with the wrong people" Athrun said as he zipped up and checked his pack.

"Once we get over there we'll have to decide who is going in and who's going to back the other up" Kira said and Athrun looked at him over his shoulder, "I'll be the one going in Kira, I owe her that much and owe you and Lacus for putting you all through this. Let me get her… please" Athrun asked and Kira looked at him for a moment before nodding his approval.

Lacus came up to the door handing them each ear piece head sets like what Athrun and Cagalli wore before, "I'll be constant contact with the both of you, we used ORB's satellite in space and found where the ship had went that took Cagalli, we know it's the place because its not very big and stayed there for hours and just recently CR watched as a bigger transport ship left that little base in another direction. You have to hurry."

Athrun slipped the ear piece on and nodded, "keep us posted in advance to prepare for anything – I just hope she's on that small base and not still on the move" Kira slipped on his ear piece, smiling at Lacus for assurance to her and then looked at Athrun, "I have 5 soldiers out in mobile suits in the docking bay Athrun… keeping this low key with extra help I hope will give us the upper hand."

"How far is this small base Lacus?" Athrun asked once Lacus went back to CR and him and Kira are getting into the mobile suits.

Its Around 10 Miles she replied and Athrun smiled to himself as he sat down, "That's not far at all" he commented and closed up his hatch.

While launching Athrun had a flashback on watching the Video on the big screen…

"He slashed her eye?" Athrun said surprised by how coordinated they were with how they planned their trap.

"_Blew off her ear piece…" Kira said under his breath, watching with them Cagalli get out numbered fast, "no time to defend herself."_

_Athrun's eyes right then transfixed on how the guy who cut her and another man grabbing her arms and pulling her away to another secret passage that the camera won't show, watching her futile struggling against them till out of sight just as another man comes out with a dummy version of her and drops it onto the floor._

"_Shot the dummy…and – oh!" Lacus jumped in her own surprise after the grenades were thrown when the explosion through Athrun into the hallway, "with that fast of a look there's no-"_

"_Way you can tell it's a dummy version" Kira finished Lacus's sentence and they watched as Athrun on the video cried out in despair at what he'd just seen happen right in front of him._

_Athrun had then realized he was no longer holding Kira to the door and his mind quickly jumped to the fact that they had to have escaped, "There must be a way they got in, use the footage from the ship and find that ship they used, watch where it goes and report to me once you know its location" he ordered and Kira and Lacus both looked at him._

"_I'm going to get her back before it's too late" Athrun said flatly and then Kira stepped in front of him._

"_Your not going alone," Kira said and Athrun nodded already accepting his company without a second of hesitation._

"_I'll stay here and work with your CR man and keep you both updated" Lacus volunteered and with that they set off to prepare._

Athrun – Athrun Did You Hear What We Said? Athrun snapped out of his flashback and shook his head to get his head straight, "I'm sorry, what was that?" and without needing the answer he realized the base is in view and they are being fired upon.

Athrun manoeuvred to the side and watched as one of their soldiers blew up, this telling him the security system is very sharp in its aim. "I need to get inside!" Athrun said going around laser beams firing here and there and now puling out his gun he fires and takes out one of the many security guns.

You Go Ahead Athrun! We'll Take The Guns Kira said and Athrun decided that it is the best choice and headed for the docking bay.

CAGALLI'S P.O.V.

Using the knife that was given to her she used it to open the door at long last and once through headed for the panel in the floor to go down to the docking bay until she heard a beeping noise coming from their little CR and went in.

By squiggling the mouse she saw mobile suits from ORB trying to take out the security laser guns, then with a closer look saw other dots approaching the ORB mobile suits and two others approaching the base from a different area while an ORB mobile suit came into the docking bay from a different entrance.

A smile same to her face, "Athrun… you've found me..." she sighed relief and knew she had to hide in case if the two other ships new a quicker way up – she needed to take them out by surprise. Now hearing the mobile suit landing in the docking bay just below.

Running back to her room she closed the door most of the way to hear the other two ships enter a different part of the docking bay, taking a deep breath she waits.

After what felt like forever she finally heard voices of soldier boy and the smoker, "Any sign of anyone already here? Check Atha's door to make sure its closed and the lock wasn't taken out" soldier boy demanded and she held the door in a more closed position and heard the man rush down the hall way.

"Looks good sir – anyone down there?" he asked the boss and then there was complete silence, she got the feeling that the boss is using hand signals to hide as he can probably hear someone coming.

Cagalli then heard a little squeak noise coming from the end of the hallway, careful steps down the hallway and obviously having a quick skim around, "Cagalli? Are you here?" Athrun's voice came out and she felt like pushing the door open to run and meet him and then to wrap her arms around his neck in joy. But in reality knew that could get them both killed with two of her kidnappers on the loose.

Cagalli then heard something that sounded like the fridge in the small cafeteria and then a gunshot and at that she stepped out of her little room to see that Athrun just took out smoky and then solider boy stepped out of a hidden passageway in the wall right next to Athrun and clunked him over the head with his gun making him fall to his knees.

"Now boy – your in my domain" soldier boy said just as Athrun fell to his stomach unable to stop his head from swimming.

Taking action now she stepped up to the man and tapped his shoulder making him turn around and brought the knife up and got him deep across the face and he fell into the solid wall across from CR holding at his face, she took a step forward and kicked him hard in the stomach twice to make him go to his hands and knees before taking his gun and using the end of it and hitting him square in the temple with the butt knocking him out.

Rushing to Athrun's side she turned him over to see he's knocked out, bringing his head up onto her lap she brushed aside a lock of hair from him face, "You found me…" she whispered to him and then heard a secret passage door open, on impulse she flung the gun up and aimed directly at dagger boy's face catching him off guard, and pulled the trigger and got him just above the left eye and he fell to the floor.

Taking initiative Cagalli grabbed the mattress and brought it to the control room, found his hidden door in a few moments and pulled Athrun onto the mattress to sleep while she took his earpiece and put it on, "This is Cagalli Yule Atha, who's out there?" she asked and she heard a sigh of relief.

Hey Sis, Glad To Hear You Alive – Where's Athrun? Kira asked and it brought a smile to her face as she checked over the head guy and took away all of his weapons, "Athrun was knocked out by the man in command, I have him sleeping in the room with me – he hasn't seen me yet" she said as she then wound the man's wrists and ankles behind his back together in such a way that he won't be able to escape.

We Got A Surprise Attack From The Enemy, We Killed Two While Two Of Our Extra Soldiers Were Taken Out Cagalli has locked up the head guy in her room that she was staying in and went to the Control Station. "I'm driving this thing back to ORB" she said as she then sat down in the drivers seat and buckled in.

* * *

Hiya! I Had To Leave It On A Better Note Than Before. Sorry It Took Me So Long, I Hope You Like How Chapter 3 As Much As I Do. Please REVIEW The Chapter! 


	4. The Reunion

REVIEWS Are Welcome! Enjoy The Fourth Chapter Of This FanFic!

* * *

ATHRUN P.O.V. 

Back of head aching he brings his right hand to the back of it and feels the little spot where he was hit by the enemy, opening his eyes to see he is in the Control Room and that someone is driving it.

The last thing he recalls is the leader saying 'Now boy – your in my domain' before finally passing out on the floor and then his mind flashed to Kira in hopes that he's alright and isn't taken prisoner, he looked up at the chair in front of him, determination taking over to find Cagalli. However he needs a weapon to take control of the situation, skimming around the room he spots a handgun just above him to his left on part of the control panel for the room.

Sitting up slowly, as careful as possible to not make a sound and ignore the pain in the back of his head he gets up to a crouching position and picks up the gun with ease while both eyes are trained on the driver of the ship.

Getting off of the mattress and standing behind the chair he aims the gun in a spot that will either take out the driver by the chest if they turn around or the head depending on their height, he cocks the gun and notices that the person flinched in surprise to the noise, "Tell me where Cagalli is!" he demanded.

"Right in front of you" came an all too familiar voice from the chair that made his gun arm fall to his side and his left hand turn the chair around for him to see her sitting in the chair, he dropped the gun and fell to his knees.

His heart felt like it lifted in his chest, tears came to his eyes on the sight of her features with a cloth wrapped around her left eye, "Cagalli… I missed you so..." Athrun whispered to her as she leaned forward and he placed his left hand on her right cheek and his right hand behind her neck as she cupped his head with her own hands and he kissed her lovingly on her soft lips, while feeling tears roll down his cheeks in joy.

He pulled away from her and gave her a small smile before looking at the cloth, "May I?" he asked and she nodded, he slowly moved his fingers around the cloth and pulled it off of her left eye to see just scratch marks healing above and below her left eye and she slowly opened her left eye to give him a warm smile.

"I never gave up hope Athrun" Cagalli said softly and he brought his right hand up and gently rubbed her left cheek with his fingers and she brought her left hand up to hold his hand to her face.

Cagalli then loosely put her arms around his neck and he put his hands around to her back and she pulled him in for a passionate kiss that he returned whole–heartedly, loving the fact that he is once again holding her in his arms and then they both broke the kiss to just embrace each other.

Cagalli… Quit Making Out With Athrun. We're About To Enter ORB's Atmosphere came Kira's voice on the head piece, they both got up and looked out the window to see Kira's mobile suit in front of them with him looking in and he then gave a thumb up Good To See You Both Cagalli then sat down again with Athrun sitting in the Co-Pilot seat and Cagalli put the ear piece back on.

CAGALLI P.O.V.

"I hear you loud and clear Kira" Cagalli responded and within a few short minutes they landed with a large group of people coming out to surround the ship as they got the hatch open, "The leader is in the back room, tied up – we need to question him" she said and right once Athrun and her stepped out the ship the men rushed in.

Lacus then rushed over to them both while Kira is just getting out of his mobile suit, "I'm so happy to see you Cagalli!" and to Cagalli's surprise Lacus through her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly so she returned the hug, not having felt the hug of a close friend for what felt like forever felt good, "I'm happy to see you as well Lacus."

Kira unexpectedly jumped in on Lacus and her and put his arms in, "Hey sis! Long time so see!" he said and they all stopped the hug to hear someone's muttering coming off of the ship.

Cagalli watched as he was taken off the ship and once he had a clear view he looked over to look her in the eye, "tougher than I thought Atha" he said and the soldiers nudged him to turn away from her.

She then felt an arm go around her back and hold her, she turned to see its Athrun holding her, he looked down at her and smiled sweetly, "lets get you looked at – shall we?" and she smiled sweetly in return, "alright – I want to make sure this cut won't turn into a scar," Cagalli accepted so they all walked to the Medical Office and got her to sit down on an examination table.

The doctor a big bald guy in his white jacket pulled out a small light and crouched down, "open your left eye for me wide" he requested and she did so, "now look up…. Look down… left… right… good" he said and then he pulled out a lighter, "follow the flame with both of your eyes now" Cagalli complied for a few seconds and then he stopped, "close your left eye for me now – I'm just going to feel around the healing cuts."

Cagalli closed her left eye and felt his fingers gently touch around and then he finally got up so she opened her left eye again, "it was only your left eye that was damaged Mam?" he asked and Cagalli nodded, "the one man shot my right ear piece off but my right ear doesn't hurt" she answered.

He then moved around to her right side of the head and took a quick looked and snapped his finger next to it which made her blink, "did you hear that?" he asked and Cagalli nodded, he then leant down and put his hand over his mouth while he went as close to her ear as possible, "can you hear me now?" and she nodded, "as far as I can tell your right ear is fine and the cuts around your left eye will heal completely so no scars," and he walked away to write notes on an observation form.

Athrun had been standing nearby watching and walked over to her side and smiled, "I see no scratch marks, only your beautiful face" he said and Cagalli blushed which made him smile more.

* * *

Hey! I Hope You Enjoyed The Fourth Chapter Of This FanFic; I Wanted To Aim For a Warmer Chapter Than Most Else. I Wanted To Share An Amazing Picture I Found On DA, I'm Not Claiming It As Mine But Any Gundam Seed Destiny Fan Who Loves The Couple Athrun & Cagalli Has To See This - Tell Me Your Email & I'll Send The Link As I Am Unable To Post The Link Or Save The Picture. 

Please REVIEW This Chapter! Happy Easter!

SLITH


End file.
